


Research

by acciobutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciobutts/pseuds/acciobutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been dating Cas for a week before he finally realized it.</p><p>“Cas is a virgin!”</p><p>Sam looked up from his laptop and frowned at him. “You’re only realizing this now?”</p><p>Dean turned to face him, his eyes wide and a bit panicked “No, Sam, Cas is a <i>virgin</i>!” he emphasized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

Dean had been dating Cas for a week before he finally realized it.

“Cas is a virgin!”

Sam looked up from his laptop and frowned at him. “You’re only realizing this now?”

Dean turned to face him, his eyes wide and a bit panicked “No, Sam, Cas is a _virgin_!” he emphasized.

Sam waited for Dean to elaborate. He didn’t. “And?” he prompted.

Dean let out a disgruntled sound, raking his hands through his hair and across his face, before he abruptly stood up and stalked over to Sam and taking his laptop, ignoring his indignant squawk.

“I need this,” Dean explained, “For research.”

______

Two days passed and Dean still refused to give him back his computer or tell him what it was exactly it was that he was researching.

“But I could help!” Sam argued, “Just tell me what you’re looking for!”

Dean just shook his head, “No, Sammy. This is something I have to do on my own” he said seriously.

After seeing the look on his face, Sam couldn’t find it in him to press the subject.

______

Five days, and Sam had had enough.

He waited until Dean stepped into the bathroom to shower before going for his computer. It felt like ages since he had held it in his own hands!

He opened it up and felt truly nervous as to what he would find.

Suddenly, Dean’s outburst a few days ago made a lot more sense. Sam couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter when he saw it. Dean’s urgent research was… sex!

It didn’t seem like any of the tabs open were of porn sites- for which Sam was thankful for because most of Dean’s research was done while they were in the same room and there were just some things he didn’t want his brother to share with him.

Sam carefully closed the laptop and placed it back in its original place. He had to grab something from town.

______

“Dean, I want my own room.”

“No,” was Dean’s immediate response.

Sam tried again, “Dean, I want _my own_ room!”

Dean didn’t even look up from the gun he was cleaning “No.”

Sam pushed a small paper bag across the table to his brother, giving him a meaningful look. “If you need me, I’ll be next door” he said as he stood, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

Dean frowned at the bag that his brother had given to him like it had done something to personally offend him, glaring at it for a full minute before his curiosity got the best of him and he opened it, then immediately closed it when he saw what it was.

Inside was a box of condoms and some safe sex pamphlets Sam had likely gotten from the local health clinic.

Dean felt his face heat up, but could not help the swell of laughter that followed. Of course Sam would know.

______

The next morning, Sam went to the front desk and asked if he could move to a room on the other side of the motel. He was happy for his brother, but the walls at that particular motel were too thin for his liking.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for implied sex, I guess. 
> 
> Can be found on my tumblr at http://accio-booty.tumblr.com/post/39237955390/research


End file.
